


New York, New York

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who Secret Santa 2014, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Time Lords find themselves in Time Square celebrating the New Year. Written for the Classic Who Secret Santa 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York, New York

"Doctor, I simply don't understand why humans celebrate the day they make it around their sun one more time. It's done that for years and will continue to do that for many more, will it not?" Romana did not seem to be as impressed as the Doctor was with the Times Square set up. The year was 2009, and they were pressed up against each other, fighting the crowds and both wearing ridiculous "2009" glasses along with hats and necklaces labeled with the year all around. 

"Oh, Romana, just enjoy it while it lasts, we've only got a couple of minutes until midnight. Who is that performing?" the Doctor had always meant to visit a Times Square New Year's event, ever since his last body. My, it had been almost a hundred years since he'd had the idea to take Jo. But, alas, Jo had left him for Cliff several weeks later, and he'd never gotten around to it until Romana said something about learning of human holidays. 

They;d already visited Easter in the year 2385, where the eggs were hidden by robots and finding an egg could mean winning the lottery, along with Christmas in the late 19th century, which Romana actually enjoyed. The New Year was the next big one, and it was shaping up to be an actual nightmare for Romana. She preferred to not be touched, as that's kind of how things worked on Gallifrey, yet here she was, in a mass of millions of people, with the Doctor's scarf the only lifeline she had left anymore. 

"Only a minute or two now, you'll love the countdown part. Almost like a hive mind." the Doctor states, offhandedly, as he properly listens to the music that's being produced onstage. A larger redheaded woman turns to Romana, and smiles at the petite blonde. 

"Don't worry, you won't get crushed unless you fall over, if that's what you're worried about. It's my second time here, and this time I've actually got a New Year's kiss at midnight! Can you believe it? Are you here with your boyfriend?" she had a thick Brooklyn accent and piercing blue eyes, and Romana just kind of nodded at her question without giving it much thought. "Well, he's very... tall. No way you'll get trampled with a man like that." 

She wants to correct her, and ask what that was about a "New Year's kiss", but she hasn't the time, because the Doctor has stepped in to be his normal, charismatic self. "Don't worry, I've got her. She'll be fine, and what was your name?" Romana zoned after a few seconds of the conversation, and realized she was holding on to the Doctor's scarf rather tightly. When the countdown started around the number 45, she didn't even realize that she'd turned around to face the Doctor, and would no doubt miss seeing the ball drop, and the timer on the big screens finish going off. 

"Doctor, did you drag me all this way just so you could get a 'New Year's kiss' out of me?" 

"Perhaps." was his response, as the clock started it's countdown from ten. 

The pandemonium around her was intoxicating. Or, at least that's what she'd blame it on the next day. When their lips met, it was just them learning about the culture of a new, strange world. That's what Romana was traveling with the Doctor to do, learn new things, right? The confetti filled their hair as the screams of joy and happiness became louder all around them, but they didn't pay too much attention to that. They were too busy wrapped up in a scarf to notice the people hugging or to sing the "Auld Lang Syne". They disconnected from each other as "New York, New York" began, and the Doctor began singing in his worst shower voice. 

"Start speading the news, I'm leaving today..." Romana couldn't help but giggle as she pulled herself closer to him for warmth.


End file.
